


Play Date

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: I fell in love with my childhood friend...I fell in love with my sworn rival...But even if I possess such strong feelings this are the things I won't get back in return it was truly my one sided love.A story of how Tooru and Shouyou who found relief from one another as they continue to suffer from their one sided love.Let the play date begin (◠‿◕)
Relationships: Bokuto koutarou/ Akaashi keiji, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/ Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tesurou/ Tsukishima Kei, Matsukawa Issei/ Hanamaki Takahiro, Oikawa Tooru & Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa tooru/ hinata shouyou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure Oihina fan fiction with side relationships and angst. 
> 
> First Chapter revolves around Oikawa Tooru

Before I knew it, I awoke painfully from a weird dream.. where he touched me _gently_ I looked at my boxers at that morning only to see it with a weird white liquid on it. This was his first wet dream brought by his unrequited love to his childhood bestfriend.

He is a boy who smelled like the sun, his smile radiates with such warm light that covers my cold unsatisfied heart. He is a boy who loved insects, creatures that I used to be afraid of yet he thought me how to like them.

We met when I was in elementary he moved next door to us. He had this raven spiked hair and a stern expression, I was scared of him. I was just a cry baby who loved volleyball and aliens.. few kids considered me weird but when he learned that I also loved volleyball like him we became closer.

He is my best friend, he would always show his concern to me and we spent countless of days together. When I hid my emotions he was there to unmask it all, he showed how to be strong with his will.. this made me no longer cry it made me different.

I realized that I loved him on our days in middle school but I was rejected right off the bat indirectly, he is straight there is no way he would like men.. he hated doujinshi and bl he was rather homophobic... That is why I lost hope that my feelings would be returned so I withdraw only to be by his side, closest to him...

I am his setter and he is my ace. I am the king and he is my knight. I thought that I will be able to go to greatest lengths with him but I was proved wrong when we lost on a fated day.. I overworked myself and caged myself in my anxiety but even in those times he led me to light giving me a reason to be stronger not just for me nor for him but for our team.

I am his captain, his classmate, his setter, his bestfriend and the person who is closest to him.. I felt satisfaction because I have this title only for myself but when did all those went astray? Why did I lose? I thought that I was your number 1 but why is it that in volleyball and even with you I always end up inferior.


	2. His Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that Oikawa feared has come, his first long love got himself a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter still in Oikawa's POV

School went on as usual.. girls flocking to my side giving me gifts and letters, Matsukawa and Hanamaki with their usual insults and Iwa-chan with his caring affections in brutal ways but today something was different he was spacing off which is unusual.

"Maki know why he is spacing off?" I asked.

"No, I wonder if he got a lover..." Maki mumbled but it was loud enough for me to hear.

 _That is impossible as far as I know most of the female students at our school adores me, making them less attention to Iwa-chan maybe he got up early or he stayed up late_. I thought to myself denying every ideas of my childhood first love having a lover who is not me.

However, fate is cruel.. after practice Iwa-chan called out us third years, the classmates who have been with for the whole school year.

"I got myself a lover." Iwa-chan blurted out.

It was just simply five words, words that were enough for me to reject reality and feel broken. I knew that this day would come, I thought I would be okay as long as I am still his bestfriend but I also knew that when this day would come, a girl lucky enough will receive his warm smiles, his tight embrace and feel those soft lips. Those were sensations that I will never feel yet someone else would have... Deep inside my heart is filled with envy, anger, frustration, longing and lost. A strong pang of pain that awaits on a day I never thought would have arrived this sudden.

"Earth to Oikawa." Iwa-chan waved at me as he look directly at my eyes, I almost wept but I held it in I didn't want him to suspect anything and I don't want him to know about my feelings so I smiled at him and said..

"I was just tired, I served too much I will go home first, bye!" I practically yelled before grabbing my bag and run out of the gym, I couldn't held back my tears anymore I cried as I ran to my home.. I just want to rest and to forget everything.

**Back to Seijoh**

"That was weird, you know something about it Matsukawa?" Iwaizumi asked his friend.

"Well, I don't know." Matsukawa shrugged off.

"How about you Hanamaki?" Iwaizumi asked as well.

"Not me either." Hanamaki replied, deep down he knew the reason maybe Iwaizumi was too dense to notice, most team members knew about their Captain's feelings towards their Vice Captain.

 _Weird, I guess I'll text him about it later..._ Iwaizumi thought to himself before being embraced behind by a female student.

"Tohru, what are you doing we're not going home yet." Iwaizumi said as he playfully ruffle the girl's hair.

The girl replied by giving him an apologetic wink and saying sorry to the rest of the team.

"Iwaizumi, you know this girl?" Hanamaki asked.

"My name is Akira Tohru, its nice to meet you, I'm Hajime's girlfriend." She happily replied.

 _Well crap this is bad he actually dated a girl with a name similar to Oikawa... How could things get even worst._ The team thought to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before the story goes to Hinata's POV


	3. Tears and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa decides to move on... Will it be that easy though well who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter on Oikawa Tooru's POV but his POV will return next chapter will be focused on Hinata's POV

Once I reached my home, I didn't pay any attention to my mother's nagging.. I went straight to bed and started to weep like a child, screams and gibberish words muffled by a pillow.. eyes slowly reddening resulted by wiping it using my calloused hands. It was truly a tragic night to remember, I turned off my phone to avoid him that night I couldn't just see his face for now. I needed time to finally forget this wrong love.

My mom soon knocked on my door, I tried my best to hide my crying with a fake smile but she saw through me...

"Hajime-kun got himself a lover didn't he?" My mother gently asked as she pat my back.

"Did you know? That I like him?" I asked.

"Of course, I am your mother after all." She proudly replied.

"What should I do I don't think I can talk to him for now." I brokenly said.

"You need some time, I will tell your teachers you got sick and for Hajime I'll just tell him that you went on a date. Is that okay?" She suggested.

"Yah, that is totally cool. Thank you really." I said as I wrap my arms around her.

"You grow up so fast sometimes but you are still young, I'm sure you will meet someone who will love you back but for now give yourself time to recover.. heartbreaks are a terrible disaster to oneself after all." My mother add before hugging me back.

That night, I couldn't have been able to withstood it if she wasn't there on my side.. I was truly lucky to have her... Maybe, she is right soon I will have someone maybe brighter than his smiles maybe someone as might as the sun.

 **While at Hanamaki's House**  
Hanamaki's parents were on a business trip so Maki and Matsun get to spend their evening together.

"Hey Issei do you think Captain will be okay?" Maki asked while embraced on the back by his lover Matsukawa Issei.

"I'm sure he'll be maybe it will take some time but our Captain is stronger than anyone he is one of the strongest people that I met." Matsukawa reassured before kissing Maki on his forehead.

"Geez, sometimes I don't know who is sweeter you or my cream puffs?" Maki asked before taking a bite on his sweets.

"Well, why not taste both then." Matsukawa seductively adds.

...

They spent a long night together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more updates...
> 
> *I try to upload daily (ㆁωㆁ)* 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments


	4. Fleeting Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experience of Hinata's first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata POV

He was the only person who took us seriously on that fated day, my first match ended up with us losing the first set.. It was frustrating but it was driving factor to try harder since in volleyball you will meet stronger players but now I swore to defeat my fated rival, the King of the Court.

I thought that, that nickname was given to him because he was a great player but it wasn't it he was called a king because he is a dictator... I learned this when I found him on the same high school I am attending.

For me, it wasn't bad to be a King it is such a cool title after all plus he was doing it so that he will win, I saw nothing wrong at it... But as I progress even further with our team I could see that it was wrong, volleyball is a game of six after all you can't win it by yourself.. you have to rely on others and know them better just like a team.

I am proud to be his team member, we fought together his tosses were the greatest, the best ones I had.. he wasn't like a king at all he loved milk and yogurt and is a fanatic of curry, plus he is dumb like me he couldn't pass our tests. He is a normal guy actually a great guy.

I don't think that scowl on his face was bad at all, he was socially awkward, he doesn't even know how to high five with his teammates.. he makes children cry plus he is really stingy and stupid but I sort of like those about him.

I really thought he is a great friend well he is but deep inside my heart was I denying a truth that I conceal, I wanted to be more than his friend, maybe the person closest to him, the person whom he'll confide his problems as well as be the person whom he will show his smiles.

But its just a fleeting dream, a dream that will never come true... A dream that is impossible ever since _she_ arrived in our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, stay tuned for more updates (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	5. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her arrival and his sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Hinata's POV

"Umm, hello my name is Yachi Hitoka, its nice to meet you." The girl shyly or nervously introduced herself.

It seems like she wants to be our manager, well Yachi is really kind plus she is cute and also smart and she seems really dependable, after she confronted her mother she became our manager and she agreed on teaching us for our upcoming exams so that me and Kageyama can go early at our summer camp training.

It seems that Kageyama is slightly flustered being with her, Is it love I wonder? Man, youth is really coming for Kageyama.. but what is this unknown sting in my heart, Yachi is a great friend and she is a part of our team but it feels off I don't like it.

Our summer training camp arrived well we went their late because we failed our exams but it was a good thing Saeko neesan saved our butts it was a dangerous ride but I am really thankful to her.

It seems that Kageyama and I fought it was because I wanted to develop our quick but he thought its a bad idea. It was a good thing Yachi called Tanaka- senpai to stop the two of us, well Yachi offered Kageyama some help while I received help from Tanaka- senpai. Kageyama he blushed when Yachi helped him. No way, I hate it... Its wrong its not supposed to be her, its me, I care for him longer than you do, I knew him longer than you... And I... I lo-

I was invited by Tanaka- senpai to go home together after we cleaned up, it made me stop my thoughts I was new to these feelings, these feelings its wrong.. isn't it?

"Oi, Hinata do you think Kageyama likes Yachi- chan?" Tanaka teased.

 _Ehh?? Kageyama likes her.. nah that is not true, I mean he's Kageyama and I.. I._ I thought to myself, _oh no I wanna... I wanna cry I can't stop it.._

"Goodbye senpai I have to go home now." I quickly run off not paying attention to what senpai was saying I couldn't focus my heart it feels strange, it hurts, if they were to end up together then I, I would...  
.  
.  
.  
 _be left behind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments <3


	6. Goodbye my First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou realizes his love for Kageyama, but its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Shouyou POV

Training camp continued after a week, we all returned to Tokyo well I was training with Coach's grandfather the retired coach and the former coach when the 'Little Giant' became known. It was fun training with them but I missed his tosses.. the toss that I trust completely it was as if I bet my life on those, they were accurate and will always hit my hands even if my eyes were closed. But, as a player and a hitter I knew that it wasn't a formidable weapon, so we had to improve it.. I have to improve myself so that way he will always toss to me so that.. he won't set me aside, so that I won't just be a mere pawn to his games and so that I will be his strongest weapon.. in that way I knew that I will be the closest to him it might only be at court but I want to stay by his side... I am unsure of what these feelings are but I know its true.

Even when the camp continued the two of us didn't practice together. Most of the times, Yachi will stay by his side to aid him... It wasn't like I was bothered or anything.. maybe a little but that was all into it. But its not bad I get to play with Akaashi- san and Bokuto- san he even considers me as his pupil. Kuroo- san too he was a really great middle blocker but I could totally see that he fawning over Saltyshima but they didn't look bad together at all they seem close. Sometimes, Lev would play with us but he always gets dragged out for receives practices by their libero. Its a truly fun trip I know that we have to leave after two days but I also knew that we will meet again not here but on the Nationals.

Well after a bit more spiking drills with Akaashi- san and Bokuto- san, I passed onto the gym where Yachi and Kageyama was together. It seems that they had also just finished practising.. well I never predicted nor thought that the next thing I saw was going to really happen...

Kageyama went over to Yachi's side and he was totally shaking and flustered.

"What's wrong Kageyama- kun?" Yachi worriedly ask.

"I think I like you will you go out with me." Kageyama practically screamed that made Yachi slightly flinch.

 _Man, Kageyama- kun if you confess like that she won't accept you know~_ I teased but I only kept it to myself I didn't want them to know I'm eavsdropping or else I might get killed by Kageyama.

To my suprise, she accepted it..

"Sure..." Yachi replied shyly.

Kageyama then smiled at Yachi, a smile that I've never seen before patting her hair.

 _So he can smile like that... Maybe I am just dreaming next thing I know maybe it will snow at any moment._ I reassured myself and before I knew it my heart hurts so much, a strong pang of pain came to me, it hurts... I wanted to get out of there so I ran while tears were bursting out of my eyes... I didn't care if they noticed me anymore I was in a deep pain that I never experienced, it was at that exact moment that I knew I fell in love, to our setter, to my partner, to my schoolmate and to my rival.. but someone already took my place even before I can be the closest to him.. I was nothing but a teammate in court to him after all.

While I ran I bumped to Yamaguchi who noticed my tears, I saw that he was slightly panicked but he aided me to get up and suggest that we should talk somewhere else.

After a few moments, Yamaguchi broke the silence and the awkwardness between us.

"Falling in love is hard, isn't it?" Yamaguchi sighed.

"What do you mean?..." I asked.

"You liked Kageyama didn't you, but I guess from what your state right now he liked Hitoka- san didn't he?" Yamaguchi added.

"Yah, they are even going out now... What do you mean by that?" I curiously asked.

"Well, you see I think I fell in love to and I just recently realized it, but I think he already likes someone else and that someone also likes him back, that person is also a bit assertive." Yamaguchi said, I knew his words had sorrow in it.

"Is it Tsukishima and the person that likes him is Kuroo- san?" I curiously asked.

"Was it obvious, I guess it is because me and Tsukki are almost always together, in school and in practice.." Yamaguchi replied he truly looked sad.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked him.

"Plan? I don't plan anything, I want Tsukki to be happy and that type of happiness that I would like him to experience he gets it from Kuroo- san." Yamaguchi said I wished he was at least lying so that there is a chance for Tsukishima and him to be together.

But I guess if they like that person already, it won't suddenly just change... Falling in love sure is difficult, maybe its more painful than happy.. my memories with Kageyama that used to be warm feels so bittersweet.

I sighed to the full moon in sight, it was in plain view obvious to anyone just like how it is with my first love, a truly great sight yet it is so far.

Yamaguchi and I relaxed under the full moon, we stayed there silently, no words were needed since we knew we were both feeling gloomy but having each other's side and knowing the same feelings were enough to make us a bit relaxed, soon my tears stopped and I enjoyed that peaceful evening well until the coaches scolded us for being out so late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side story in next update...


	7. Side Story: My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about Yamaguchi's love on Tsukishima and how it goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi POV
> 
> ..  
> Please bear with me because I swear the main story is about to start (≧▽≦)

He had this blonde hair and cool glasses plus he is tall. He might not remember it but he saved me from several bullies, that made me see how cool he is, just like a hero from a shounen manga.

He likes volleyball so I played it too, because I wanted to be closer to him. I thought volleyball as a sport to play with friends but as we slowly grow up with our team at Karasuno these feelings evolved, ever since we lost that day at the Inter high.

They told me not to mind my missed jump floater serve but I just couldn't, ever since then I practiced harder I wanted to become stronger so that I can stand on the court and show them my worth. While, I was growing passionately at volleyball he showed no interest at it.

I scolded him one night about it then he slowly changed and he made some new friends. Well, that wasn't bad at all since they all looked like they were good people but I couldn't shake of the envy I felt it my heart.

I realized that I liked him but it was already too late, I think... Tsukki also likes that Captain from Nekoma, the way they looked at each other and treat each other is totally different from just being friends. Tsukki even showed him a side and an expression, I've never saw before even when countless of girls confessed to him.

He looked flustered when that guy wraps his arm on him. That is when I knew that I already lost the competition even if there wasn't one. He is more assertive in a way that I will never be... 

I guess I have to say goodbye to these feelings it is time to let it go... Goodbye my first love, I hope that he'll make you happy or else I will get angry at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Oihina, thank you for the kudos and for staying tuned to the story (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	8. Pouring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is about to unfold (◠‿◕)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are only getting started. At the end of first love starts another one? Is it love or is it just a play date?
> 
> Let us continue with the chapter ;>

**Hinata POV**

Summer camp ended but it wasn't bad at all, I mean we had barbeque how could it be bad. Well except for the fact, that Kageyama and Yachi was a bit lovey dovey, Kageyama helps Yachi with getting comfortable at the situation. But hey! It wasn't bad, I remind myself that this is okay this is how things should be, this is the right thing, that I should be happy about them... I mean, Yamaguchi is totally calm and supportive when Kuroo and Tsukishima exchanged their numbers. So, instead of moping and being unreasonable, I am supposed to support them.

I was totally convincing myself even after training camp. Some people seem to notice that I was a bit off than usual but I promised them I will be fine sooner or later, I am totally okay... I have to move on and accept it. I bet there is someone out there who is actually gentle and kind than dumbass Kageyama whose insults are always boke.

I didn't seem to notice that I was actually standing too long in front of the shelf where I was going to find some knee pads, I had to replace my old ones. I was staring at it, my thoughts wondering off to some unknown space that I didn't even notice that someone was actually by my side that, that someone is the Captain of our rival school.

 **Oikawa POV**  
I decided to stop sulking over Iwa- chan life is still long and I am sure that my love life won't just end there... I am totally trying my best to move on, well today is actually the last day for me to slack off the next day, I have to face my fears and his lover and tell them to fuck off, I mean bless them.

So I wiped my left over tears and decided to do some shopping after some jogging. After sweating my sadness off, I decided to check, a sports equipment store to replace my good ol' knee pads. To my surprise, Tobio's pet boy is actually there.. but he seems to be off like he looks miserable, like he's _heartbroken_ but who was I to judge I am not a master in romance, I only had one love and many exes maybe its a punishment that's why Iwa- chan is a love that will never be mine but nevermind that this Chibi- chan piqued my interest I bet I will get some juicy info on him.

So I sarcastically greet him....

"Yoohoo~ looks like you don't have your pet boy Tobio- chan with you." I remarked.

"..."

He actually didn't reply that made me slightly annoyed.

So I waved at him but he didn't even react to it.

I tapped his shoulder but he was still too focused at the knee pads he was staring at.

So I pinched his cheeks well that got me a good ol' yelp from him.

"What the- Grand King?!" He yelled.

I covered his mouth and gestured him to lower his voice since that got some unwanted attention.

"That almost got us in trouble... Hey, is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Well, its nothing.. sorry for that mess I was just spacing off plus, nothing is wrong I am totally fine after all." He coldly replied, I noticed that same sadness from his voice he was just like me.

"Is it Tobio?" I curiously asked. He suddenly flinched seems that I was actually right but he refused to answer.

"How about you, Grand King you seem sad yourself..." Chibi- chan noticed my sadness normally, only Iwa- chan can see through me but to him I was actually obvious.

This made me even more interested.

"Who knows? How about this then we'll play a game, its a simple game of rock- paper- scissors.. if you win I will tell you my problem but you don't have to tell me yours... If I won then you tell me your problem then I will tell you mine... Deal?" I suggest at him.

He simply nodded to my conditions luckily, I won the game I thought that he was the type to throw rock first good thing my impression was right..

Well, he told as we were walking after buying what we needed we didn't have any certain location to go to so we simply walked. He told me about his first love that is Tobio and how he got plainly rejected even without confessing well its the same with me. So I told him about what was mine as well.

"That sucks." He told me.

"I guess that's true, but its not bad at least we are their partners." I reassured him like how I was convincing myself.

Well we walked silently together then the weather suddenly changed from being sunny it became rainy, damn the forecast was wrong again this made us run to the nearest shelter we could see, to guard as temporarily from the rain.

Well our clothes got drenched and we simply laughed it off.

 **WHO- KNOWS- WHICH- POV**  
 _This is a mistake, I shouldn't do this..._ The two thought to themselves as they locked their eyes, reflecting each other's sorrow as they drew closer to one another.

Oikawa leaned down to Hinata, while Hinata walked closer to the older boy before lifting up his head...

They looked at each other's eyes, those brown colored eyes with different hues, both fired up with longing and sadness... Its a mistake or was it really a mistake who knows but they were drawn to each other.

Hinata placed his hands at Oikawa's waist, feeling warmth pass through his shivering hands from the cold strong rain, and he also felt large cold hands cup his warm cheeks.

They no longer need words as their heads became blank and as their lips came in contact it was a kiss laced with regrets, longing and undefined feelings. That kiss that will soon make them confused filled their hearts with comfort at present.

They continued to get closer as much as they can feeling each other cold yet warm bodies get in close contact. Their stomach grew warm and their hearts started to thump as their faces blush. They broke off the kiss only to be followed with a deep one allowing their tongues to clasp roughly and make them breathless.

They continued to kiss and kiss until the pouring finally ended, they soon part awkwardly... All of these events they simply blamed it on the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is starting, please stay tuned for more updates and thank you for the kudos, take care <(￣︶￣)>


	9. Saved by Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events after their kiss, and a some troubles but only to be saved by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the new chapter I will try to add another one today but I am not sure yet.. but please stay tuned (ㆁωㆁ)

After the rain stopped, the two left the place they took shelter from with an awkward air between them, they spent a silent walk and waved goodbye as they part ways.

They didn't know what came to them to suddenly grow closer and be so close for their lips to touch, it wasn't a mere accident they walk closer and they locked onto each other's eyes mesmerized at its sight. What was worse is that their hearts skipped a beat at that moment and their faces flushed at the sudden warm from their touching lips.

Not knowing what they came to them, they leaned on their beds even if they weren't together then, they did the same thing, they touched their lips bewildered by the warm and sensation they felt a while ago.. its a weird day for both of them... They it was wrong but it felt so right.. they are bounded enemies at court but is that all there is to it?

Shaking all their unnecessary thoughts they fell asleep, blaming that kiss on the pouring rain and from their broken hearts.

 **Oikawa POV**  
I didn't pay any thought to what happened to yesterday, anymore what was more important is to practice volleyball and to focus on my studies... I left my house with a new goal set in mind, body filled with energy from resting for the past few days.

I waved hello to my worried fan girls to ease their minds, its bad for women to be stressed after all... I was able to shake off Iwa- chan's loud nagging and spend the day like usual.

We went to the cafeteria to eat, practice volleyball and clean the gym just like any other normal days, plus I was able to talk like how I usually do to Iwa- chan... I was nervous that he might think that something was off or that I would be too scared to face him but its a good thing that I don't. It was any other day at school, peaceful a bit of chaotic but its nice. Supposed to be nice...

"Tohru!" Iwa- chan suddenly yell, I turned around to see him cause I thought I was the one he was referring to.

But reality is truly cruel, he was calling a girl with a long brown hair and beautiful golden eyes that I happened to run to him and hug him. It was truly a shitty sight.

My heart burned with questions, painful stabs that all felt new. I felt my eyes watering luckily, I run out of tears from crying for the last few days. I thought I recovered.. I thought I could bear the sight of them together but I was wrong so so wrong cuz it felt so painful.

"Sorry, Oikawa you thought I was calling you.. by the way this is my girlfriend you left when she came to the gym her name is Akira Tohru... Its a weird coincidence how your first names sound alike." Iwaizumi said with a faint tint of blush on his cheeks.

 _Disgusting..._ My stomach felt an immense pain, I felt like I was about to puke but I was able to hold it in, I can't act that way especially, when I promised myself that I will support them.

"Yah... What a weird coincidence, my name is Oikawa Tooru... Iwa- chan's childhood best friend, I also attend our volleyball club as a setter and as the captain.. its meet you Akira- san." I managed to say properly.

"Oh, so you're Hajime's best friend pleasure to meet you too." She greeted back with a soft smile on her face.

 _Man, she looks nice no wonder why he likes her... No wonder why, I lost to her... God, Iwa- chan you were given a chance to date a girl and it just had to be someone with almost the same name as me?! How cruel are you... Man this totally sucks I just want them to go away._ I selfishly thought to myself, she is nice and pretty but I just can't bring myself to like her nor accept this... I need more time.

"Well time to leave you love birds~" I childishly teased that made them slightly blush.

 _Man she's lucky, just how unfortunate am I really._ I sadly told myself.

I walked away from them silently, walking to go back to my home it was probably because I was too occupied with my sad thoughts I almost got hit by a car good thing someone pulled me back from the road and back to reality.

"That was dangerous... You could have got killed please pay more attention-! Grand King?" My saviour scolded me.

I turned my back just to see that the one who pulled me back, the one who had saved me.. was the boy with an energy like those of the sun, eyes that beams such radiance, his scent was like the smell of the summer air. His eyes had some tears in it, because he was probably worried and shocked.

Hinata Shouyou, my rival from Karasuno... That ominous #10, a small predator that scared the shit out of tall players declaring his standing on the court. Saved my life, by pulling my hand with those small calloused hands of his and scolded me with that warm voice.

"Um... Chibi- chan why are you here? Also, umm- th- thank you." I managed to say but my voice slightly cracked.. I was shocked to see that I almost die and I was saved by him.

He slightly giggled and he looked up at me with those eyes of his and shot his perfect smile.

"As long as you're safe, Oikawa- san." He replied.

A sad afternoon triggered by my first love and his lover, only to be shifted by a small boy and his beautiful orange locks. I didn't knew it back then but maybe I was... Slowly falling for him at that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Hinata wonder near to Aoba Johsai stay tuned to see for the next chapter... Things are only getting started (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	10. His Scent is like Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events after Hinata saved Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ( ◜‿◝ )♡

**Hinata POV**  
It truly was a weird afternoon, the weirder thing is that my heart went Doki Doki when we kissed, was it his first too? I lost my first kiss to a guy what's worse was we weren't lovers plus we're enemies... So those kisses were totally wrong they shouldn't have happened... Maybe, he'll brush it off too, I don't know but that thought made me slightly sad.

School and practice went on us usual, kime spending my lunch with some friends, sleeping and getting scolded in class but something was off Kageyama didn't race with me to the gym, he went their with Yachi... That made me sad truly sad but I promised to myself that I am totally fine and that I will support them... Which is harder than what it sounds like.

Practise went normal and there were times where we were able to pull off the new quick but strangely I flinched and withdraw when he tried to high five me. But knowing Kageyama he probably won't mind it and I am the only one who makes a fuss about it.

We were walking to our usual resting spot after practice, Coach's convenience store. Holding on to that thought from practice made my head clouded... I was the only one making a huge deal about things cuz I am just his teammate just his partner, probably a rival, a friend? Maybe he never said it himself so even that is unclear, so from the very start this love is already one sided.

I suddenly teared up making the team glance at me with worry.

"Eh?... Um this is... Umm... Goodbye!" I cycled my way away from them... I don't want to bother anyone I just want to leave and get away... I need some space to think and some time to move on.

I completely didn't notice where I ended up cycling to. But it was probably near Aoba Johsai its where the Grand King attends at. I got off my bicycle and decided to walk for a bit my legs were tired from all that pedaling and from practice... As I walk to find a place to rest at, I saw a silhouette similar to the Grand King he was going to get himself to an accident so I threw my bike away and run to him, in instinct and I forcefully pulled his sleeves so he would stop from walking.

I huffed for a bit and then I yelled at that guy.

"That was dangerous... You could have got killed please pay more attention-! Grand King?" I stuttered when I said his name it was him all along, I knew when he turned around, brown eyes clouded by grief.. he's just like me.

His brown hair was gently moved by the cold breeze, the small sun rays from the setting sun shines at his beautiful chocolate eyes. He is the epitome of beauty... Tall, strong, a deep manly voice plus that gentle smile.

He smells like spring when the flowers starts to bloom from the harsh cold winter, his eyes looks like it can stare at your soul like he is seeing everything about you.

"Um... Chibi- chan why are you here? Also, umm- th- thank you." He replied he sounds sad, giving me this strange feeling that I have to be there for him, I have to comfort him, that I have to be always by his side.

I snapped back to reality and I looked at him, and smiled at him, he looks curious to what I had to say.

"As long as you're safe, Oikawa- san." I accidentally say but it wasn't bad I think.

"Oh me, I got here by accident I wad pedaling my bike so hard that I ended up here." I slightly laughed to change the heavy atmosphere between us.

"Speaking of which.... My bike?! I think I left it." I stammered and look around panicking of what if I lost it.

"You mean that one?" Oikawa pointed out.

"Yah, that one phew I thought I lost it." I sighed in relief earning a few chuckle from him, he looks slightly better now.

"Hinata, you look tired wanna rest for a while, I know a cafe nearby my treat." He suggested.

"But I might bother you so its okay." I politely refused.

"Oh, its totally fine.. I got time plus consider it my thanks for saving my life." He smiled making it harder to refuse. It made me really happy when he said that I saved his life, I am just really happy to be able to help.

I nod at him and he leaded the way. I parked my bike and we entered the cafe.

Its a nice cafe, with a simple yet calming decor plus the smell of brewed tea and aromatic coffee filled that place.

"Do you drink coffee?" He asked.

"Yah, but I prefer it not too bitter." I shyly replied.

Well, he smirked maybe it was just my imagination but also maybe not cuz I clearly heard him mumble 'So, he likes sweets.'

But I shook it off and I sat on the place near the windows to see the busy streets. After a while, he sat in front of me laying the tray he was carrying with two coffees.

It wasn't too bitter nor too sweet, its a nice coffee... If I had the chance I will visit this place again.

"This is a nice place isn't it, I hope you like this place too Hinata, you don't mind me calling you that don't you?" He asked with a serene smile on his face.

"Yah, this place is totally a five star... You don't mind me calling you Oikawa- san, right?" I asked.

He nodded, gesturing that It was fine to him. After a short while, we talked about how school was and stuff but as we talk I could see the hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Oikawa- san, are you okay? You look troubled." I worriedly ask.

"You can see through me, Hinata... Well, I guess its okay to tell you..." He replied his words made it clear that he trusts me.

Well he told me about his situation, that Iwaizumi- san's lover has a similar name to his... It made me sad as well, he really looks broken by it. He must have loved him too much for a long time.

"Hey don't look to sad Hinata, you'll get ugly." He teased.

"Wha- what? I don't look good to begin with so its probably okay." I sulked.

"Who told you that, you look cute plus you're pretty handsome well not as much as me." He scoffs.

I didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult but I take it as a compliment, it makes me happy I guess...

"Hinata, you look pretty down yourself did something happen?" He asked, so he saw right through me.

Well, I told him what happened today... He silently listened and he looked genuinely concerned to me...

"Is that so, that Tobio shouldn't just ignore you like that." He sounded pretty irritated.

"Its okay plus there's nothing I can do about it." I told him..

"If you say so, its getting pretty dark... Can I get your number, if its okay with you maybe we can hang out like this." He politely asked.

We exchanged our numbers, when we got out it was already late so he suggested I should stay at his place for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned at this series, thank you for leaving kudos and comments (´ε｀ )


	11. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's stay over at Oikawa's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as much as I can ᕙ( ¤ 〰 ¤ )ᕗ

**At Oikawa's House**  
It seems that both his parents weren't there because of some business trips. His house looked modern, compared to our traditional Japanese house this looks pretty comfy as well.

He gave me some clothes, the t-shirt is big, he got some new under garments for me, sadly the shorts don't fit. So I had to only wear his t-shirt and a boxer. I went to shower first then he placed my clothes at his laundry to wash it after he takes a bath.

After taking a shower, the scent of curry filled the kitchen, he was cooking while I took a bath. Well, we both ate curry its really good too, who would've guess that the Grand King is a good cook. After we ate dinner, I convinced him that I will wash the dishes so that he can take a bath.

After finishing the dishes, he also just finished to take a bath and then my eyes feasted on a wonderful sight of him half naked, he was only wearing his boxers. So his muscles is bare at sight that made me fully blush. That strong chest and large hands that cupped my face.

The memories of the rainy afternoon haunted me back, making me unable to look at him at the eye and blush. Well, he went to take a closer look at me, I guess he remembered that afternoon as well, so he withdrew and a blush covered his face to his ears.

Silence filled the room. Then he led me to his bedroom and he grabbed a futon, and layed it on the ground. He said that he would sleep on it and he didn't let me argue.

We were still deadly silent and when I turned my face to him, he also turned to me. Our faces became flushed once more, and just like before it was like a surge of electricity went through our bodies, a warm feeling filled our stomachs.

We shared a deep kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter (•ө•)♡


	12. Undefined Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night they spent together.

After they've kissed, they looked at each other's eyes, head clouded by desire, confusion and regrets. They knew that was wrong, they weren't lovers nor friends. They thought maybe they were using each other for comfort, for the longing they seek that will never come true... They hide their true feelings, their pain to others yet when they stare at each other it becomes all bare and they no longer hide their inner desires.

They didn't stop at just kissing, they shared another long one before they both gasp for air.

"Shouyou, will you accept me? I can no longer hold back." Oikawa groan at Hinata's hear while touching the younger boy's hands.

Hinata clouded by pleasure from the sweet alluring taste from the older boy's mouth could no longer refuse nor think straight, he simply kissed the boy back.

"Give me more, Oikawa- san." Hinata replied, cheeks blushing that made the older boy turned on.

Oikawa kissed Hinata once more, before removing the loose t-shirt that Hinata wore and then he toppled over him.

He kissed Hinata once more placing one of his hands at the boy's slender waist and ruffling those orange locks with the other one.

From Hinata's lips he made his way to the boy's soft neck and suckle on it that earned some soft moans. He kissed Hinata's collarbone before latching his lips on one of Hinata's nipples.

He sucked and licked it gently with his soft tongue, only to be stopped by Hinata...

"That spot feels weird." The boy stuttered.

"Then that means it feels good." The older boy replied before kissing Hinata's blushed cheeks that brings some comfort to the two of them.

Oikawa slightly withdraws to remove Hinata's boxers. Hinata's hands found its way to the Oikawa's boxer as well before removing it. Revealing their fully hard members, that was looking for attention.

Oikawa made the first move, he kissed the tip of Hinata's member and softly licks it before sucking it... As he bobs his head on the younger boy's member he could hear some loud and lewd moans, that made him to do it more making Hinata climax.

"Oikawa- san, give me more please.. hurry..." Hinata pleaded his mouth slightly drooling from the immense pleasure from Oikawa's blow job.

Oikawa used Hinata's cum as lube for probing Hinata's ass. Hinata moans at Oikawa's long, slender and calloused fingers it was already enough to make him be on cloud nine but he didn't expect that something better was about to come.

Oikawa didn't had any condom but he knew that the two of them could no longer wait so he did it raw. He thrust into Hinata, that made the smaller boy arch his back from both pain and pleasure... The sensation from the fingers, was nothing compared to the fully hard and long member inside him.

After a few seconds, Hinata got used to it being inside him so he softly asked.

"Senpai, please move inside me."

Oikawa replied with a hard thrust within him and he wildly ram into Hinata, that made the younger boy cry because of the immense pleasure he is feeling that he had never felt before...

After some while, the older boy climaxed in Hinata, giving the younger boy a strong thrust before falling over him.

He then scooted over, and lay down with Hinata, they were both gasping, bodies tired yet hearts satisfied... They both didn't know what came over them but since it felt good it was okay...  
.  
.  
.  
 _It is right, isn't it? A relationship by physical means yet held no meaning, they were not friends nor lovers, but no strangers... What they have is simply a play date._


	13. Friends (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is troubled about the weird relationship he has with Oikawa... But a good friend is there to give him the push that he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add more chapters please enjoy :>

**Next Morning**  
The two woke up from the sound of the obnoxious alarm, they thought that what happened last night was simply a dream but it isn't... The two just looked at each other no words exchanged they just stared... A few minutes later, the silence is finally broken.

"Wanna go and have breakfast?" Oikawa nervously asked.

Hinata flinched because he didn't expect that question and because his mind is filled with countless unanswered questions but he simply nodded.

They left the house after preparing for school. They walked silently together until they reached the intersection, they waved goodbye...

They are both confused and conflicted. Just what are they? They weren't lovers nor friends, they were just enemies from different schools and they simply know the pain of one another. If that was all then why did they kiss? Why did they crossed the line?

Their minds bothered and their sights unfocused, always sighing heavily at almost every moment. Honestly, their classmates and teammates are worried. The usual students with a high energy and with a light happy aura is suddenly very gloomy and quiet.

 **Hinata POV**  
 _Sigh... I'm totally confused just what is this... We're not friends, not strangers, just what are we? Is this right, is this wrong? Is he also troubled... Can we even be friends?_ Hinata sadly thought to himself while bouncing the ball to the wall in a corner.

Yamaguchi is worried to his friend, he knew that the boy is still heart broken and lost... But his problem seems different from that issue, so he mustered up the courage to confront Hinata about it.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Yamaguchi worriedly asked.

"Oh, me.. not really to be honest... Hey, can I talk to you about something its bothering me." Hinata replied with a troubled expression on his face.

"Sure." Yamaguchi reassured making Hinata slightly better.

-AFTER PRACTICE -  
The two decided to talk at a park near Karasuno, they both sat down and they talked.

"So, what's wrong Hinata?" Yamaguchi broke the silence.

"Um, its just that.. how do I even explain it? I feel attracted to this person, not really romantically but because we feel the same way like.. we're both lost and broken I guess... We crossed the line, recently." Hinata replied.

"You WHAT?!" Yamaguchi yelled.

He soon realized that it got some unwanted attention so he cleared his throat to avoid the awkwardness.

"Why? Hinata, you can't just do that with somebody you know?" Yamaguchi reasoned.

"Well, that's true but its just that I can't help but to you know.. be attracted to him at that way... He is a kind person plus he smells nice.. he is very pretty too, but its not just it, like its because its him that's why... Though, we're not exactly friends." Hinata said with trembling voice, he was totally confused and troubled at his situation.

"Does that mean that the two of you are fuck buddies, like you only have a physical relationship." Yamaguchi asked.

"Fuck buddies? Maybe that is a way to describe it." Hinata replied still troubled.

"Hey, I'm no expert and maybe this will confuse even more but if that is not the case and this is just an if, maybe you don't just wanna be fuck buddies with him?" Yamaguchi nervously asks.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked intrigued by the boy's opinion.

"Well, maybe you don't just want to be physically connected with that person maybe emotionally as well like the way you two are acting its like the two of you are playing hide and seek, you hide your unclear emotions and you seek for each other's comfort. What I'm trying to say is because you two feel like you're the same so maybe you want to be their for each other.. not just by being fuck buddies but as something else..." Yamaguchi replied.

"Something else? Like friends?" Hinata asked.

"Yah, something like that... Maybe that person wanna be friends too why not ask him." Yamaguchi suggests.

"I think I know what he feels, his suffering and the same sorrow... So, I will be friends with, no I want to be friends with him... That way we'll support each other, normally..." Hinata said with a glint of hope in his eyes..

Hinata stood up and he used his phone, he texted Oikawa and he wanted them to meet up. Yamaguchi only wondered at the boy's actions, not knowing whom the boy texted.

"Bye, Yamaguchi you're really helpful... I'll go and meet that person... Take care and thank you." Hinata waved before cycling his way to meet Oikawa.

 _You'll be fine now Hinata, be happy and I think that way you will move on... I am cheering for you... I wonder who that guy is but he's lucky._ Yamaguchi smiled to himself before making his way to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos, stay tuned... Hope you'll enjoy (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


	14. Friends (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata went to meet Oikawa however, he'll feel conflicted and withdraw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last for today (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Hinata POV**  
I want to see him again and set things right, I knew it was a wrong start for the both of us, no need for hiding or confusing things anymore... Its better if we are honest to each other and set things right and maybe if he wants too _just maybe we could be.. friends._  
So I cycled my way to our meeting place that particular cafe filled with the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

When I looked through the window of the cafe I saw a sight that made me felt stupid. He was with some girls, and they look like they were having fun... Did I really thought that I could be friends with a guy like him? He's cool, strong, smart, kind plus he's very handsome and he's my senpai plus we're enemies... So there's no way for us to be friends. I thought to myself before preparing to go back but as I turn my back against the cafe I felt a hand on my back... _A warm soothing hand._

**Nobody POV**

"Hinata you're here, what did you wanted to talk about? I have something to tell you too." Oikawa smiled with such a gentle expression on his face like those of an innocent child.

_Don't look at me like that... I'm just a nobody compared to you... I'm-_

"Hinata is something wrong, you got this dark expression on your face." Oikawa asked concerned with the younger boy.

"Oh, me?- this is nothing, I'm really okay but aren't you busy... Those girls from before are calling you... I better get going." Hinata said as he coldly removed Oikawa's hand.

Oikawa looked like he had something to say but he decided not to.

_I guess this is how things should be... Right? Let's go back to how we were before... Just enemies... Just nothing... My head is still a mess so maybe its because of that, that I-... Kissed you and had sex with you._

Hinata slowly cycled away from the cafe, the chattering of the girls slowly faded to space and his heart filled with an emotion he could not define... His head is still a mess he knew what he wanted and yet he chose to let go.  
It was probably better for him not to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for parts 3 & 4


	15. Friends (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa chased after Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay tuned for more updates ( ╹▽╹ )

**Oikawa POV**  
I couldn't forget that expression on his face as he left... Maybe I should have stopped him but he looked so sad maybe it wasn't the right time. I thought to myself without even paying attention to the girls who wanted my attention.

 _Why did I even thought that we could be friends that maybe I can better understand him... Why do I have these thoughts._  
 _..._  
 _Actually I know don't I... Ever since that moment we had during that cold rainy afternoon... His mouth tasted so sweet that it was intoxicating.. no its addicting. His scent is like the summer air so refreshing and it feels so warm._  
 _..._  
 _The two of us are alike... Maybe that's why... What he saw in me. Was my sadness that no one perceived not even Iwa-chan... What I saw in him... Is something similar to mine..._  
 _..._  
 _Ever since childhood Iwa-chan is the only one who was able to convince me and see my true self... Oikawa Tooru without that perfect charade... He knew my weakness... So why did that boy that I barely knew passed the barriers that even Iwa-chan wasn't able to see?_  
 _..._  
 _If I let him go now, it feels like I will lose him... No, I don't want that... I want you to be by my side... I want to understand you and know you more... I want you to understand me and know me... I want to be your friend... Don't go Hinata!_  
 _..._  
"Senpai, are you listening?" The girl snapped at Oikawa.

"Sorry, but I have to go... I have to talk to him." Oikawa declared before sprinting to go after Hinata... He was smiling like a child who got his first video game. A smile that he had when he first fell in love with volleyball.

_Hinata... Hinata... I... I'm just like you too... Don't go yet I have a lot of things to tell you and I want to know a lot of things about you too... Your preferred food. Your favorite places... Your favorite color... Why you loved volleyball and your habits... Even your weaknesses and your pain... I wanna know you more... I want to be close to you... Not just physically but also emotionally... Let's stop this play date, this stupid hide and seek... Wait for me please because I won't hide nor wait anymore and I'll go to you. I'll be with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well (ㆁωㆁ)


	16. Friends (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Oikawa becomes friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter :>

"Hinata, waitt!!!!" A loud voice was heard by Hinata who was about to cross the street.

He didn't paid any mind to it because of his conviction to stop hoping and just enjoy what they had.

He felt a strong hand grip his right hand, turning him around. There he saw Oikawa sweating a lot and panting... The older boy is breathless it was as if he was sprinting... No, chasing... _Chasing after him..._

"Senpai, what are you doing here? Weren't you with some girls earlier." Hinata said while averting his eyes from Oikawa.. avoiding that strong predator gaze that he feels like will swallow him whole.

The older boy made a deep breath... From having those scary eyes to a more gentle and warm looks...

"Hinata, no Shouyou... I don't care about those girls I barely know them... I mean, they only know me from my looks from that perfect aura that I emit." Oikawa said with some sadness at his words. This made Hinata reconsider and look at him, only to be captivated at those gentle eyes.

"Ah! This is not a good place to talk at isn't it, I mean we're blocking the road... I know a good place, follow me.. _don't leave me_..." Oikawa added before taking those small hands to his... He barely made those last 3 words audible but it was loud enough for Hinata to hear.. so he submitted.

Oikawa lead Hinata to a local park, where some boys were playing volleyball, dog owners taking their pets for a walk, some food stands like ice creams and crepes, and some couples and bikers. Hinata looked around with amusement it was a sight not really common for a boy who lives in the mountains after all.

"Um, after you." Oikawa offered Hinata to sit first at the bench under a full grown tree.

"I like this spot... I guess, you're the first person to know that." Oikawa giggled.

"Oikawa-san why did you followed me?" Hinata went straight to the point, coldness filled his words.

"Well, I wanted to ask you to be my friend... Does it sounds funny?" Oikawa nervously said.

This made Hinata slightly surprised he didn't expect those words coming from the famous man that he knows.. _barely knows._

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?" Oikawa asked.

"No, its just that -sigh- I'm just normal you know... I don't do well on my academics but I manage, plus we're enemies on the court, while you're perfect you know!" Hinata said with an unintended annoyance in his voice.

"I don't see how I will benefit you." Hinata added.

"Um, I'm not perfect... Not at all..." Oikawa said his eyes wondering off to space, its almost like he was about to tear up.

"What do you mean? You're athletic, tall, handsome, smart, cool, you have a nice voice and scent and you're good at volleyball... So don't talk like that you're a very admirable person after all." Hinata said leaving him flustered for all that declaration.

"Shouyou, I might not look like it but I suck a lot too, I almost hit Tobio-chan in middle school because I was jealous of his talent, I always got scolded by Iwa-chan, because I felt too inferior from those who are gifted..." Oikawa said as he look at Hinata, his eyes they were filled with sorrow.

"I might not look at it but I love your company, I feel calm with you, I want to know more about you, I want to understand you... I want to be friends because deep inside I feel like we are similar..." Oikawa said as he softly smile.

"I don't care about your age or if we're enemies.. we have a life separate from volleyball... So, if you're okay with it please be my friend... Don't you feel the same?" Oikawa politely asked.

 _Oh, I want to be friends with him as well, maybe I was overestimating him and I was underestimating myself... I also want to know more about you... I feel calm with you, because I think we're truly alike._ Hinata thought to himself and then tears slowly fell to his cheeks.

"Eh?! Shouyou don't cry... I won't pester you anymore." Oikawa tried to make Hinata calm.

"No, you're wrong this is because I'm happy... I want to be know you more too... We might got off the wrong start... But hey, let's be friends Tooru." Hinata said with a wide grin on his face, the tears stopped.

"Yeah, let's become friends Shouyou." Oikawa replied back with a gentle smile.

They didn't know what it meant but they embraced each other, melting from each other's warmth and scent... The smell of summer and spring made their mind a bit fuzzy and really glee... They hugged each other for a while before walking each other to the intersection while talking about random stuffs... Like their favorite places, foods, colours and their habits.

They shared a pleasant afternoon with their profound friendship... Turns out it wasn't a playdate all along ;>  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments... Love you lots and Take care :>


	17. A partial conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events after the said friendship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would still continue :>

"Good Morning, everyone... Sorry, I sort of spaced off at practice yesterday.. I'll make sure that I'll work harder today!" Hinata declared at his team with a bright smile on his face.

"Ah, Good morning too Hinata did something good happen to you?" Sugawara curiously asked... He is shocked how Hinata's sulky mood shifted to a bright glee one.

"Eh? N- Not at all." Hinata stammered a faint tint of pink grew at his cheeks.

 _At least the energetic ball of sunshine is back._ The team thought to themselves, sighing in relief to see that their usual Hinata is back.

***  
"Good morning." Oikawa waved to his fans making his fan girls crimson. He looks much more better compared from the past few days.

Iwaizumi sighed in relief, to see his best friend happy and he is grateful to the person who aided Oikawa...

"Iwa-chan, how are you? Things okay with you love birds?" Oikawa joked to his childhood friend. Though, Iwaizumi kicked him as a reply but the boy couldn't hide the blush growing on his face... Meaning things were really okay with his friend and his friend's lover.

Oikawa knew to himself that he had changed, a change brought to him by Hinata, if he was his old self he would have grimaced at the thought of Iwaizumi and his lover... But now, he is glad for them.. and he feels like he can jump serve a thousand times... He is really glad and thankful for their meeting on that particular day.

-At their Practice-

The team is truly relieved to see how great their captain mood is, even though Oikawa was masking it they could see the bitterness behind his faked smiles. Now, they could how genuinely happy their Captain is. Not knowing who brought such result they were still thankful.

"Let's go for an another round!" Oikawa declared to his team.

"Eh, but we're tired." Hanamaki excused.

"What are you saying we're only getting started... Let's reach for nationals!" Oikawa said with a grin on his face... Sometimes, Oikawa forgets that volleyball is fun, this joy is awakened to him once more.. maybe this is because of Hinata as well.

"At times like this I remember how much I love volleyball." Oikawa said childishly and innocently with such a genuine smile on his face.

A smile that made even the first years and second years, rather almost the whole team skip a heartbeat (Except, Hanamaki, Matsuka and Iwaizumi)... Though they decided to don't mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, stay tuned for updates... Thank you for reading  
> (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+


	18. Spring Nationals (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of before and after the spring nationals, with some added scenes :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter (ㆁωㆁ)

**The Spring Nationals**  
It was finally the time for our ordeal, if we will attend the Nationals and go to Tokyo but we must first face off our enemies...

On the way to the bathroom Hinata accidentally bumped into Shiratorizawa's cannon, Ushijima and into Seijoh's captain and vice captain but he calmed down due to the polite greeting he had with his quiet, quite a friend Aone, the iron wall...

Well when he finished his business at the bathroom trying to forget that scary encounter he was surprised to see his friend Tooru waiting for him outside, posing like some kind of model.

"What's with that weird pose, Tooru?" Hinata joked.

"Shut up, Shouyou it makes me look cooler plus it emphasizes my handsomeness." Oikawa justified.

"Sure, sure Grand King." Hinata teased.

"Shush up, I mean shut up... Nevermind that, I won't hold back at you." Oikawa brushed off coolly.

"Of course, me too." Hinata grinned.

They shared a small fist bump that made them both slightly blush... Why though they were _only friends.._

The two parted ways determined to crash each other at their match.

***  
Well Seijoh ended up losing at the end.. they shared a firm handshake no words needed to be exchanged the looks in their eyes and that grip was enough to send their message.

Hinata accidentally eavesdropped at Oikawa and Ushiwaka's small talk, he was slightly surprised at what he heard.

"Then remember this worthless pride of mine." Oikawa declared to the tall wing spiker with such fierce daunting eyes. Hinata only catched a glimpse of it but it was enough to send shivers to his spine. That scene and that look was something he had never seen... An unknown side of the kind and gentle friend of his... Strangely, his heart was beating loudly and his face is burning.. he was _fal-_

"Shouyou, its bad to eavesdrop." Oikawa whispered to Hinata, that made Hinata to slightly jump in surprise and he was unable to hide that blush on his cheeks.

"Huh, Hinata are you? * _Oikawa lowered himself to level with Hinata and he placed his forehead with Hinata's forehead... Maybe because of the heat? Oikawa mumbled_ * Nope you don't have a fever * _he stood up*_ " Oikawa said.

"You're probably just feeling hot from the heat or probably you're too tired from the match earlier, get yourself a good sleep okay?" Oikawa said with such a gentle tone, different from that scary yet cool tone he had earlier.

Hinata only nodded as a reply... Oikawa noticed that Hinata was slightly feeling off so he went ahead and grabbed Hinata's bag lifting it and he dragged the boy with his free hand.

"Let's get you to your team, shall we Shouyou." Oikawa said with a gentle smile.

"Um, it was a good match.. and it feels like you truly belong to Seijoh and I also think that your pride is not worthless at all rather.. its.. its really cool and admiring." Hinata declared proudly not minding his slight stuttering but it was the words Oikawa probably needed... The older boy stopped his tracks and he ruffled those orange locks.

"Thank you, Shouyou... You were really cool back there... Your jump is like 'fwuah' and your spike is like 'wham' its really cool... If you don't mind I'll toss for you, one day." Oikawa said with a genuine smile, a smile only Shouyou was able to witness.

"I want to hit your tosses too, it looks really elegant and really easy to hit... Its like "whoosh" and then the ball is at your hands." Hinata demonstrated with his small antics.

Oikawa only chuckled at the weird but cute demonstration that made Hinata embarrassed but he was unable to hide it.  
Oikawa took Hinata's hand once more but they parted when Karasuno was at sight. They waved goodbye to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take care of yourselves and stay tuned to this series ( ╹▽╹ )


	19. Spring Nationals (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa realizes how much he truly likes Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if I haven't updated for quite a while now TwT   
> .  
> Thank you for waiting uwu

Oikawa went to see Ushijima losing face, just kidding he went there to see Shouyou and his team battle against Shiratorizawa. He wanted to surprise congratulate Shouyou after their match so he kept going there as a secret. He wore his perfect disguise, a good looking casual clothes and glasses. He sat at the furthest seat with the best view to watch Shouyou.

In the middle of the match he is caught by Iwaizumi who decided to seat with him to watch the said match. Iwaizumi caught how Oikawa's eyes always follows the small boy, intrigued by it but decided to keep on his own.

Oikawa sat there in awe, looking at the sight he was truly amazed.. Hinata's beautiful and breath taking form... When Hinata performed his unique way of blocking, he is truly in love with that sight, watching every stance and every step that the smaller boy makes... He felt his heart thumping loud.

After the match, he decided to leave Iwaizumi waving bye to his childhood best friend. Iwaizumi is surprised since it is truly new for Oikawa to be that excited after watching a rival's match.. he felt himself grinning and he thought to himself... _So that Shittykawa is falling, I'm happy for you Tooru, I'm wishing you good luck don't let go of ypur happiness._

"Shouyou!" Hinata heard from a distance, as he tidy his things preparing to leave the venue... When he glanced to where the familiar voice came from he saw Oikawa running to him with a childish grin on his face.

"That was amazing Shouyou, congratulations." Oikawa greeted.

"Tooru, you came?!" Hinata bounced with excitement.

"Of course, I would this is a once in a lifetime I get to see that Ushiwaka lose.. just kidding I went to watch you." Oikawa smiled.

"Thank you hehe." Hinata blushed.

"You look good at those, just like a model." Hinata added.

"Oh this, these are my disguise.. perfect right?" Oikawa showed off, Hinata only mockingly nodded, they continued to joke to each other.

"Man, that was intense." Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, I was just an audience and I felt that match you know." Oikawa replied.

"Especially those spikes that is like "baam" and the serves that are like "whoosh"." Hinata demonstrated.

"Say who's scarier in serving me or that cannon." Oikawa asked curiously.

"You, of course no one could beat those serves." Hinata praised.

Oikawa blushed, he didn't expect for the smaller boy to compliment him.. he smiled at that praise that earned some blush from Hinata.

"Ahem... Hinata we're leaving." Kiyoko interrupted the lovey dovey moment of the two.

"Eh? Yes, Senpai... Bye bye Tooru.. thank you really for watching." Hinata waved goodbye before dashing off to their manager.

"Bye, Shouyou take a good care of yourself... Congratulations." Oikawa waved goodbye as well.

The two weren't aware that Iwaizumi was actually watching them.. he was proud to see that his best friend found his potential lover. He went to Oikawa and he slapped his back.

"Ow, Iwa-chan that's so mean." Oikawa pouted.

"Well, let's go home." Iwaizumi grinned that made Oikawa slightly shock.

The two walked silently to their homes. Until, Iwaizumi stopped his tracks that made Oikawa stop as well.

"Wanna talk somewhere?" Iwaizumi invited.

"This is unusual, sure I don't have any plans." Oikawa agreed.

They walked to the nearest playground and they sat at two separate swings.

"Remember when I told you last night that you'll probably be unhappy until you get old." Iwaizumi asked.

"Yup, it was a weird yet true statement after all, don't worry I won't stop playing volleyball." Oikawa replied.

"I think I got it wrong." Iwaizumi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oikawa wondered.

"I think you seem plentiful happy right now." Iwaizumi added.

"You know, I always knew that you were hiding something from me well I can't still figure it out... You were somehow not showing your true self to me and I knew that if I asked you about it, that might destroy our friendship so I was scared of asking. Somehow, after your weird sulking, you suddenly became more open, you look happy, I really wonder what caused it but now I know... It was that Karasuno's #10 isn't it. He passed through your walls and he made you truly happy." Iwaizumi adds.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa replied.

"Don't worry I understand you know, go for your happiness Tooru.. don't you dare lose it." Iwaizumi said before slapping Oikawa's back.

Oikawa took a deep breath...

"Iwa- chan I _was..._ Actually in love with you... Not now, but before ever since middle school.. I thought I was the closest to you and I was scared that I might destroy our friendship so I kept silent about it... Thinking now, Shouyou instantly read me you know, so we became friends." Oikawa confessed.

"Wha- What?! So that's why... You Stupidkawa... Well, as long as your happy now." Iwaizumi sighed.

"So? We still friends?" Oikawa nervously asked.

"Of course, stupid... Be happy with that guy okay?" Iwaizumi replied with a soft smile.

"Huh? What do you mean... We're just friends, don't get the wrong idea." Oikawa denied.

"Huh? You don't like him?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Of course not..? Eh? Me liking Shouyou that's not possible... Not possible? Really? No, I..." Oikawa pondered.

"No, I.. I... I like Shouyou?!" Oikawa practically yelled and he blushed wildly, making him jump out of the swing.

"About time you noticed." Iwaizumi said.

"I... I have to go I want to see him." Oikawa stuttered.

Iwaizumi nodded as he watch his friend wave to him and ran off. _Be happy, Tooru.. that is all that I wish for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter hope you like it :>


	20. Spring Nationals (Part 3)

After he waved goodbye to Oikawa, he walked with Kiyoko to go to their bus.

"Hey, Hinata I don't mean to bother but are you going out with Seijoh's Captain? I don't oppose it or anything I'm just a little curious."  
Kiyoko asked.

"No, we're just friends." Hinata replied, voice filled with denial.

"Oh, is that so you seem a tad too close.. must be my imagination, sorry for that weird question." Kiyoko simply apologized with a soft smile on her face.

 _Me and him close... Too close?... We're just friends... I mean I don't like him..? Eh..._  
 _***_  
 _He's kind, gentle, handsome, he has this nice aroma... Cool and strong, very strong..._  
 _***_  
 _He chased me... He chased after me at that time... He chose me... To understand him, to be closer to me..._  
 _***_  
 _I like him... Not because he's kind and handsome or anything... Because its him... The man who saw me... Who understood me... What if he doesn't like me back.. what should I do?_  
 _***_  
"Hinata? Are you okay? You look quite pale." Kiyoko asked worried of Hinata.

"Kiyoko- san what if you like someone but maybe he doesn't like you back... What will you do?" Hinata asked for he was lost...

"That depends on you, Hinata... Do what you think will make you happy and not regret things." Kiyoko suggested.

"Do what won't make me regret... Then, I..." Hinata mumbled to himself.

"Kiyoko- san, Hinata! We're boarding the bus." Tanaka notified the two.

Hinata was convinced as he walk to the bus. He will do what makes him not regret.

_Sometimes, I have to be strong and do things so that I won't regret it... Time just doesn't wait... So, I won't hesitate anymore... I won't deny or run away anymore... If you chased for me then I'll chase you too... I'll find you and I'll love you... So just wait for a bit longer, Tooru... I am on my way to you._

Hinata received a call. He noticed that his phone had several missed calls, all from Oikawa.

"Is this Shouyou?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes." Hinata felt a bad feeling.

"You are the recent contact we have seen in this phone... We are sorry to inform you but.."

At that moment Hinata couldn't hear anything, he was far too surprised to hear such news... It took him a moment to catch on.

"Where is he?" Hinata asked.

"At *** hospital." The nurse replied.

"I'll go there... Please wait." Hinata replied.

"Sensei, I have to go now... Its an emergency." Hinata notified his coach.

"Sure, where do you want me to drop you off." Ukai worriedly asked.

"At *** hospital." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, what happened?" Daichi worriedly asked, he could see how shaken Hinata is.


	21. Worries and Relief

After Shouyou left their bus he broke for a run, his only goal was to look for a certain man. The man whom he likes, he run and run in panic, not even minding his fatigue.. all that he thinks of was that man, and where he is. Then he stopped when someone tapped his shoulder.. he turned around.

"Sir, are you looking for someone?" The nurse politely asked. Shouyou breathe deeply to calm his nerves.

"I'm looking for a man in highschool, I received a call.. saying he got into an a- accident." Shouyou stuttered.

"He got this brown hair and brown eyes, probably he's 18 or something but he got admitted here!" Shouyou yelled obviously concerned and confused.

"Don't worry.. I think the one you mentioned is the boy who got admitted a few minutes ago, he's not in danger.. he's only sleeping now." The nurse calmly stated making the younger boy sigh in relief.

"Thank Goodness... I thought.. that it might be worse.. but... Thank God for protecting him." Shouyou cried as he plopped down to the ground while shedding tears and gripping his shirt tightly making his knuckles whiten.

"Um... Whe- where is he?" Shouyou added after recollecting his self.

"I'll lead you there, please follow me." The nurse replied with a gentle smile.

The nurse pointed to one of the doors in the long silent hallway. Shouyou heard his loud heartbeats clearly and he took his steps and he approached the door. He breath in deeply before twisting the knob.

Sunlight passing through the window blinds, emphasizing the beautiful sleeping face of the older boy whose head is wrapped with bandages, noticeable scars in his face but it was not fatal. Shouyou could clearly witness that made him calm, the slow rising of the older boy's chest showing that he was breathing.. that he's alive that he was not in danger.

Shouyou ran to his side, finding himself seated on the chair near the hospital bed, he clasped the older boy's hand. To his surprise, it was strangely warm.. was it because he was in fact cold, from all the worries and anxiety he had in the bus ride that felt like centuries. Now he was slightly calm feeling as the warmth of those hands pass through his fingers, comforted him.

"Tooru, you big idiot... I told you to be careful when you're crossing the street, you dumb dumb what if... What if you.. died? What do you think would happen to me... Don't leave me, Tooru." Shouyou wailed like a child, tears streaming through his red swollen eyes, cold sweat dropping to his damp clothes.

"Um, I think he did it for a good cause." The nurse interrupted. Making Shouyou turn to her, attention averted.

"You see, an old lady was about to get hit by a car but it was a good thing that your friend rushed to shield the old lady. The old lady was also the one who called the ambulance and she also claimed to pay for the hospital expenses. She told us to thank this boy for saving her life, before leaving for some other matters." The nurse added.

"Is that so, that makes me proud of him.. but that was still dangerous." Shouyou sighed before smiling at the sleeping hero.

"I'll leave you two alone for now, please press the button if something were to happen. Take care." The nurse said before silently leaving the room.

Shouyou sat there quietly, observing the older boy breath, long eyelashes as well as those brown locks slightly move when blown by the gentle breeze from the slightly opened window.

 _Its really calming to see that you're fine. Sleep tight_ _Tooru_ _, I will stay by your side.. until you wake up and then I will tell you how I feel... It doesn't matter if its not mutual but this time I will be the one chasing for you... I will love you even if its one sided... I love you because you're you... It might be cheesy or too cliche but I will stay by your side and I won't hesitate... I like you... No, I love you,_ _Oikawa_ _Tooru_ _the man who scent is like spring, whose eyes are brown, whose voice is manly and who is a big dork for aliens and a fanatic of milk bread. The strong and cool, yet slightly egoistical_ _senpai_ _who plays and loves volleyball._ Shouyou declared to his self, truly proud and courageous.

After a few moments, he felt the older boy's fingers twitch and eyes slowly open. The older boy slightly groaned as he looked around the hospital slowly. He soon noticed, the tangerine sunshine boy close to him, whose lips are slightly parted from surprise and whose eyes are widely opened. He also noticed that his hand is clasped by the said boy.

"Good morning... No, good day Shouyou? Um where am I, is this heaven?" Tooru slightly joked hiding his nervousness by the sudden turn of events. All that he remembered was that he suddenly realized his feelings and that he run to go to Shouyou while constantly spamming the younger boy by calling him.. and that he saw an old woman about to be hit by a car then... He run? To protect the said old lady?... He also noticed that his head slightly hurts and when he touched his forehead it had a bandage wrapped on it.

"You got into an accident, you stupid!" Shouyou said while tears escaped his eyes.

"Oh, I see... Is the old lady, okay?" Tooru worriedly asked not minding his own self.

"Of course she is, she also thanked you and paid for the hospital... What about you, are you okay.. does it hurt?" Shouyou asked slowly reaching for the older boy's cheeks. Tooru calmed down from the hands of Shouyou that found its way to his cheeks.

"Yup, I'm okay.. a bit headache but I can manage... What about you?" Tooru asked placing his palms on Shouyou's shaking hands.

"I'm okay too... I got here because they said I was in your recent contacts... Why were you calling me in the first place.. sorry if I couldn't answer earlier." Shouyou apologized slightly bowing.

"Ah... That was because... I was... I wanted to see you." Tooru replied cheeks reddening. Shouyou withdraw his hands from the older boy's face and he placed it on his legs and then he took a deep breath.

"Before all that, I actually wanted to tell you something as well... Oikawa Tooru... I... I like you! Please go out with me." Shouyou yelled before covering his mouth and blush.

Tooru blinked once no... Twice... He pinched his cheeks... Nope he was not dreaming it was indeed reality... He gasped and he placed his hand on his mouth... He chuckled.

"Is something funny?" Shouyou nervously asked.

"Nope... I actually wanted to see you for the same reason." Tooru removed his hand and he smiled. Shouyou looked at him, eyes throwing questions with a matching eyebrow raise.

"I... I like you too, Shouyou.. and yes, I would like to go out with you as well... Please take care of me." Tooru bowed hiding his embarrassed face.

"Wha- WHAT?!" Shouyou yelled in surprise, earning a hush from outside of the room.

"Re- really?... Since when?" Shouyou asked.

"Before this mess... A bit late hehe... Iwa- chan made me realize... But I'm totally certain, I like you nope.. I love you... I don't know when but I fell in love with you too." Tooru claimed before placing a hand on Shouyou's cheek.

"Me too, I've only realized it on this day... A thing is clear to me that I love you too, Tooru." Shouyou nuzzled at Tooru's warm hand.

Tooru hugged Shouyou tightly before whispering to his ears. "I'm glad.. truly glad." He withdraw and he smiled. The younger boy smiled back before placing a peck at Tooru's cheek.

"I'm slightly tired Shouyou, wanna lay down here with me... The bed still got plenty of space." Tooru offered before scooting to the side of the bed and patting it.

Shouyou nodded and he found his way there. Strangely, he felt tired as well and sleepy. He hugged the older boy's waist before falling asleep. The older boy smiled at the cute figure who was embracing him, he wrapped his arm on the boy's shoulder before falling asleep himself.

They didn't notice that after a few minutes, the Aoba Johsai team made their way there, only to witness their Captain cuddling with their rival school member, they chuckled at the cute scene. The third year's took a few pictures so that they will have a new teasing material to their captain before leaving the two alone.


	22. Lovers

Tooru groaned as he slightly squirm around the hard hospital bed and slightly stretch his arms before making a big yawn, and blink twice. _Was everything a dream or was it real?_ Tooru anxiously thought before snapping out and realising that it was all real. Shouyou, his beloved sunshine boy was in fact beside him.. sleeping soundly with a serene expression. Tooru smiled to himself, feeling very happy despite of yesterday's accident...   
_My everyday experiences is truly magical with you, Shouyou.. an accident that made me have this head injury yet I feel happy because I learned what you felt for me... When I was gradually losing my love to volleyball, you made me remember how fun and lovely it is... What could have happen if you weren't with me? I can't even imagine for you impacted my life this much as I did to yours._ Tooru only hummed at his morning thoughts, as he gaze at the sunny morning.. birds chirping, light rays escaping through the window binds... A serene and quiet morning.

Tooru slightly flinched at the sound of the door opening only to calm down as he witness his concerned mother. He was truly glad to be alive for he couldn't just leave his family, friends as well as Shouyou. His mother was tearing up while finding her way to the nearest chair and settling on it.

"Morning you sleepy head, good thing you woke up... What a weird day you had..." His mother teased as she wipe her tears.

Tooru chuckled at his mother before wiping his mother tears gently with his thumb, and shushing her gently to calm her down.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Tooru apologized with a serious look on his face.

"Its fine, never thought my reckless son will become a saviour of an old lady... I'm proud of that but try not to jump into danger, again." His mother sighed.

"So, who is this lucky boy?" His mother pointed at Shouyou, catching Tooru off guard and wildly blush.

"Hinata Shouyou, my boyfriend." Tooru bashfully introduced his sleeping lover.

"So you picked a cute one, you're truly my son." His mother giggled, approving the cute soft boy.

"I know right... Ma, I actually confessed to Iwa- chan about my feelings for him before." Tooru added while scratching his cheek.

"How was it?" His mother asked with a glint of curiousness on her eyes.

"I never felt so freeing, after years of hiding and falling for him... I would have never thought that it would have felt like this... Shouyou truly changed me." Tooru smiled to her as he spoke those words.

"You grow up too fast, I can't believe my boy is becoming a man already... I'm proud of you Tooru, be happy." His mother smiled before patting her son's fluffy inherited brown locks.

After a few minutes of casual talking, Tooru's mother prepared to leave for she had to buy food for the two boys... She kissed her son's cheek before waving goodbye and buy breakfast.

After his mother left, Tooru felt Shouyou woke up and slightly stretch as well before yawning.

"Good morning, Shouyou... Did you had a good sleep?" Tooru asked with a calm smile on his face. Shouyou nodded as a response.

"You missed my mother, she left before you woke up though.. she will be back with food." Tooru added.

"Wait what?! Your mother.. but... I wasn't able to introduce my self properly.. at least there will be food but I wasn't polite." Shouyou sulked.

Tooru squished Shouyou's face. "I introduced you to her, don't worry hehe." Tooru giggled. Shouyou immediately understood and blushed.

"Th- Thank you." Shouyou responded averting his eyes from his smiling radiant lover.

"So, where is sleeping beauty and his chibi?" A familiar voice was heard after the two was surprised from someone barging in.

It was Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"Iwa- chan? Matsun? Maki? What the heck are you guys doing here this early?!" Tooru sounded slightly annoyed for they interrupted the romantic atmosphere.

"Welp, we thought we would pay you a visit to calm down the panicking first years... Wouldn't want to leave them distraught." Matsukawa interjected.

"Plus, don't you wanna see your buddies? And at least *ahem* introduce your lover over there." Hanamaki added before glancing to Shouyou who became redder.

"Hey, you guys are being noisy... Here milk bread." Iwaizumi stopped the two 3rd years before handing over a bag of milk bread to Oikawa, that he bought from his favorite bake shop.

"Thank you, Iwa- chan... I was getting a bit hungry... We'll enjoy this." Tooru thanked his best friend.

The third years chatted while Shouyou took some of the milk bread and eat it. He would sometimes speak due to the questions such as 'Why did you love this idiot?' or on questions like how they met and started dating... Well they hid how they suddenly kissed just because the rain was making that atmosphere for them...

 _If I were right, Iwaizumi- san is his first love... Good thing Iwaizumi- san is already taken and if he was single maybe I would be jealous of him.. maybe a bit... No worries though Tooru is mine already._ Shouyou smiled at himself, before taking a big bite on the warm milk bread. The third years left after a while to give the two some space and to attend their personal agendas.


	23. Fin.

After being discharged from the hospital, Tooru was there willingly supporting his boyfriend's career. Tossing for the younger boy and even teaching some of his techniques in serving the ball. Shouyou went to nationals but Tooru wasn't able to watch him there because of school. Even if he wasn't directly on the venue, he supported his lover by watching him on his phone and texting the younger boy encouragements, especially on that one time they lost and the boy was feeling ill and lonely.

Seasons passed, new captains and several matches... And graduation was there, third years progressing to a new stage of their lives.. going to new places and such... Tooru had already told Shouyou about his plans on going to the Argentinian league and playing there as a setter. Shouyou is supportive to his dreams, but deep inside, the the two are quite anxious about the unforeseen obstacles about to come to their lives. On that night they chose to let go of their worries and enjoy the evening, as well as each other's overnight with their own teams

 **Karasuno's Team:**  
Tanaka suggested an overnight celebration for their senpais who is about to graduate after a few days... Everyone thought of it as a great idea so they all brought their own shares for that night. Chips, soda and other snacks and beverages lay on the floor, as they make toasts, even when they weren't drinking alcohol... Tanaka and Noya going on about their great speech for the senpais with tears on their eyes. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi having their casual conversation which Sugawara decided to tag along, and soon the other two, Asahi and Daichi joined. It was a great night, Shouyou laughed casually with the group, slightly wondering of how his boyfriend was doing... Shouyou sighed at this thought, because he truthfully wants the older boy to stay by his side but he had his own dreams that he needs to fulfill. Shouyou left the loud group to lean on the balcony, feeling the cold night breeze hit his face but it was calming.

"Wow, this is rare so you actually have deep thoughts as well." A familiar voice teased... Shouyou turned around only to see the familiar raven walk towards him.. he chuckled.

"Shut up, unlike you I'm not stupid." Shouyou teased in return, earning him a glare not that he care.

"So what are you thinking?" Kageyama brought up, he noticed the nervous face the small spiker was having so he was curious of what it was about.

"Nothing, just a lot of things." Shouyou replied while still gazing at the silent streets.

"That doesn't seem like nothing." Kageyama replied, fixing his gaze at Shouyou.

"What if you have to leave Yachi, for your dreams can you do it?" Shouyou asked.

"What is this about... *sigh*... Of course I can boke." Kageyama replied, getting more curious to where the conversation is headed.

"Aren't you scared? That she might leave you or change, and of course.. there would be a lot more problems you'll have to face from time to time.." Shouyou rambled.

"You see, boke, you really are a Boke, who wouldn't be scared but I love her so I will trust her and face those problem with her rather than alone." Kageyama interrupted Shouyou, cutting the smaller boy's rant.

"... That totally makes sense, thank you YamaYama." Shouyou giggled.

"You're welcome... So who's the unlucky someone?" Kageyama curiously asked.

"Hey, its the lucky someone... Its Tooru, you know... Your senpai from Seijoh." Shouyou replied with a noticeable blush.

"What?! You guys were dating?... I'm curious about the details but you sure you don't wanna talk to him... I heard tomorrow is their graduation." Kageyama suggested.

"Yah, you're right... Thank you Kageyama." Shouyou nodded.

"By the way, since Tooru already told his... You know before I secretly liked you but that was history... Tooru already owns my heart... Bye!" Shouyou went off and grabbed his scarf before texting his lover and cycling to their usual spot.

Kageyama stood there in shock, confused by Shouyou's sudden confession but he only scoffed and he thought to himself, _Good luck my boke friend..._ Kageyama returned to the team, who was secretly eavesdropping.

 **Seijoh Team**  
Sadly the third years were the only ones who had to party because their kouhais where quite busy. They bought assorted snacks and beverages before enjoying that night. They shared embarrassing stories, scary stories and etc. They played some games as well, it was overall a fun night. They were preparing to go to bed, until Matsukawa threw a pillow to Iwaizumi's head and they started fighting. Tooru laughed himself out of that night, making a night to truly remember... He was about to leave Japan in probably a few days or weeks. He won't be able to visit frequently plus the time difference between the two countries, he won't be able to be in contact with them.. making him slightly sad but he was determined to fulfill his goal.

He was brought back to reality by his bestfriend who threw a big pillow to his head.

"Ouch Iwa- chan that was heavy." Tooru whined.

"You have a hard head don't worry, instead stop worrying and enjoy this night." Iwaizumi replied, he noticed his bestfriend's concerned.

"So you talked to Shouyou yet?" Hanamaki asked.

"Not yet, I'm scared of addressing this matters to him." Tooru replied.

"You have to you know... Or else who knows what will happen." Matsukawa added.

"But-" Even before Tooru was able to comment to his friends, his phone received a message and he checked it. To his surprise it was Shouyou.

"Is it Shouyou?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yup, it seems he wants to meet up with me." Tooru replied.

"Looks like he wants to talk about it... Be strong, Tooru." Hanamaki patted the shoulder of their leader.

Tooru smiled at the endless supports from his friends. He wiped a stray tear and we waved goodbye to them... He run to where Shouyou wanted to meet up. At the park where their friendship started. While they find their ways to each other, to reach to one another, they were reminiscing the past... They already started at a weird start, both broken but they fixed each other. They loved one another and sure, there are problems that will arise, they will be apart but they have to believe and have strong faith. A good relationship starts with a good foundation.

Tooru arrived there first, he bought two warm coffees from the coffee vending machine.. and he waited. Keeping his loud beating heart still, warming his chaffed cold hands, breathing deeply to repel the coldness of the wind and he shut his eyes.  
_Be strong, Tooru... We can do this._ Tooru cheered himself up and when he opened his shut eyes he felt relief.

A few moments later, he heard a bike stop near him and when he glanced over he saw a small figure growing closer to him. It was Shouyou, who was panting softly wearing a soft smile with his matching red nose. Tooru patted the spot beside him, signaling the younger boy to sit... Shouyou followed and they both took some seconds before speaking.

"Tooru, I am really glad for you and your dreams... I won't stop you or bother you, I will be cheering you on. So don't worry." Shouyou started surprising the older boy who was about to speak.

"I-... Me too. Whatever choice you might have in the future, I won't stop you because I love you. It will be hard but I know we can do this. We'll make Argentina and Japan like next door neighbors. I will try to call you and message a lot... I promise that I will be faithful, please trust me, Shouyou." Tooru made his plea sound like a vow, he spoke in such a gentle warm manner that makes you forget the coldness of winter.

"I trust you, so trust me too... This might sound cliche... You know, I think that even though we are apart... I think we'll always be together and we'll always have each other that is why... I will wait for your return and when I get older I will visit you too, so wait for me too." Shouyou replied, with such a strong gaze holding great feeling behind it and with a smile like those of a thousand suns.

Tooru nodded and they held each other's hand, feeling the warmth pass through one another. Hearts beating in sync. Breaths so calm and wondrous. Eyes filled with resolve. They stared at the night sky... And soon snow fell.

"Its the first snow of the year... Time really goes fast doesn't it." Shouyou commented.

"Yup, it is really fast... Time with you feels slow but even if it feels slow, a lot of things have already happened... Shouyou, I love you... I know this isn't much but take this." Tooru reached for his pocket and then he held out Shouyou's hand placing a circular thing on it.

It was his uniform's button, it represents a vow. Shouyou was shocked to receive it, for him it was like an engagement ring for students maybe it was an overstatement but that gift made him ecstatic.

"One day, I'll replace that with a silver ring, so until then... Wait for me and I will also wait for you. Enemies or allies, it doesn't matter to me at all." Tooru smiled as he pulled Shouyou for an embrace.. and he gently placed his hands on those warm cheeks and he leaned down for a passionate kiss.

The two parted for they needed to go back to their teams, hearts and minds calm. Both having strong faith for each other.

*** Year 20XX ***  
Years have passed and season have changed...

Tooru smiled as he leaned to their balcony, feeling the summer breeze nuzzle his nose.

The bright sun rays flashing to his fiance, the tanned skin and those fine muscles, exposed to his sight.

Tooru chuckled softly as he raise his hand, smiling at the sight of a silver ring that reflects light to his chocolate eyes.

He felt his fiance embrace his back...

"Morning sleepyhead." Tooru greeted before turning around and pepper his lovers face with small kisses.

The other boy giggled feeling giddy, at the start of a new day.

"Good morning too, Tooru." Shouyou replied he placed a small kiss to the older boy's cheek.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be the bad ending bonus ;>   
> .  
> It was the true ending of this fanfic until I had change my mind


	24. Play Date... Bad End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if things went south?  
> .  
> What if Oikawa never chased after Hinata, what if he had simply let it be a play date after all?

_Up until now, no matter how much time have passed... I still wonder..._

_If I chased after you on that day..._

_If I stopped hiding myself..._

_If I told you my true feelings and my sorrows..._

_Could things be different?_  
\----  
20XX (Location: Tooru's Apartment)

Snow piled on the windowsill of the dark gloomy apartment room. Water drops dripping from the slightly opened faucet. Bottles of alcohol and cans of beer lined up on the table. Messy bed and the floor toppled with dirty cloths. Oikawa Tooru woke up from the sound of windows chirping at that early morning. He groaned as he felt his headache due to a bad hangover. He drank his problems away.

Every night after every single day, after the exhausting work as a salary man... After the noises from the news about a certain genius setter... He finds himself sit on a chair on his apartment and there, he picks up his favorite glass ( _A glass gave to him by a certain orange haired boy),_ he grabs his ice tray, soothed by the sound of the falling ice at the bottom of the glasswear, he poured the bitter alcohol, reminiscing to his past.

Oikawa Tooru, age is 30, status single, working at Sendai Bank, working as a salary man with a fine wage.

At every reunion and at every family meetings, he would always hear the usual chatter around him.. about him... Why did the so called strong player and captain from the famed school quit volleyball? His passion?

The answer was quite simple, he quitted because he had no reason to do it anymore. At one point of his life, he forgot how to do a jump serve, the bouncing sound of the ball whose tune was like those of an orchestra to him suddenly became as a noise, a disturbance to his ears. That is when he realized, he fell out of love to volleyball... And just like how he did before, he simply let it go... Hesitations: Yes, Regrets: Yes, Was it right: Unknown.

Oikawa Tooru, is a man whom his friends are concerned about, they would have never thought that he would quit volleyball, it was his passion and it was his beloved sports since childhood. What made him fell out of love, was something they would never know, out of concern they would always pay visits to him just to see if he was truly okay.

For him, he lived a satisfactory life. He had food to eat, he had the money to buy things that he needs, he gets a warm bath everyday and it was simple or rather bland. If he was his younger self, he would have never imagine to grow up and become a salary man, it wasn't a bad job and yet he felt like it is wrong? Were there things that could have been fated to him? Did he made a mistake for his life to make a sudden detour?

His head felt like a mess, confused by a problem he can't exactly describe. Unable to know what he did right or wrong, Oikawa Tooru only lived his life, he went with the flow of time. Bringing his thoughts, to a certain event from the last few months.

{POV: Oikawa Tooru} (Time: A few months from the current timeline, Location: Wedding Venue)

The loud cheers and music filled the whole venue. The sound of taking pictures, congratulations and greeting filled the space, the sound of wine pouring to each individual glasses, the clanking of wine glasses and lively laughter filled the whole place. It was a bright day for each one of them, except Oikawa Tooru, the best man of that wedding, the special day of his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime and his girlfriend since highschool.

Oikawa sat at furthest chair making him unnoticeable by the crowd. He simply enjoyed his solitude, drinking slowly his wine that contradicted the white suit he was wearing whose design were similar to the groom. Everything seemed bland to him at that day, he was _probably_ happy that his friend found the special someone, but it felt so right and wrong to him that it even soured the taste of wine and the cake that was supposed to be so sweet tasted nothing to his mouth. He was faking a smile to those who talk to him, not truly paying attention to the guests who talks to him, delivering his speech with an _empty_ heart and lastly giving his gift to the groom with a bittersweet smile and then he spoke that word.

"Congratulations."

(Back to present)

Oikawa took another sip of his bitter alcohol, that took him to a memory, a distinct memory to someone who is special to him, probably special... His mind was a mess, that he wasn't able to know if that boy was special to him or not.

(20XX: A few weeks back from present Location: Tooru's Apartment)

"Oikawa- san, I have to go." Spoken by the boy whose voice was low and stern. The boy slowly stood up, sweat sticking to his naked body probably because of their late night activity... The boy picked up his clothes that he immediately found from the messy pile on the floor, he buttoned his shirt and he wore his pants and then he combed his orange colored hair.

"Hinata, you're already leaving?" Oikawa groaned as he fixed his gaze and blink his eyes to see the manly figure before him.

"Sadly, yes, I have a date by lunch." Hinata coldly replied without even batting an eye to the older boy who was staring at him.

"Will we meet again?" Oikawa curiously asked as he averted his eyes from the boy to his window.

"If I felt like _doing it,_ with you then I will consider, bye Oikawa- san, take care." Hinata uttered before closing the door and head to his date.

Oikawa wasn't even able to reply or send him off properly, the older boy sighed to himself but they weren't lovers... They only seek satisfaction from one another, so there wasn't a point for them to meddle with the other's private life. Oikawa stared at the mirror before him, he saw his reflection and was ashamed for some reason.. regret fills his heart and a stray tear flowed to his cheek. _He looked so torned._

(Back to present)  
 _Up until now, no matter how much time have passed... I still wonder..._

_If I chased after you on that day..._

_If I stopped hiding myself..._

_If I told you my true feelings and my sorrows..._

_Could things be different?_

Tooru suddenly broke into laughter and tears streamed down from his eyes that he roughly tried to wipe. He felt so torn, he felt pity to himself... Why was he so troubled? he never knew the exact reasons, maybe he was denying it or not. He let himself to stray off from his dreams. He withdrew himself from his friends and from his family. He kept his heart hidden from the sole boy who was able perceive his heart, and now that boy and his chance with him is long gone...

Tooru hesitated for too long... So long, that he missed all the signs and the gifts that the boy gave him for the past years they had together, so long that he told the boy such cruel and cold words that he clearly didn't deserve, he pushed him away and then it all backfired to Tooru.

When Tooru, realized his feelings it was already too late... He told the younger boy when they were in highschool. That being friends will only make things complicated, he excused that they were enemies, that their ages was different and other sorts of excuses. So from that time on, they never became friends nor a confidant whom they will reveal their feelings, as years passed they no longer knew each other. Yet they were still in contact for their physical satisfactions.... They would meet up and have sex and then the cycle would continue.

The day, Tooru realized his mistakes and his feelings was the same day that he received a certain letter. It was an invitation, the invitation for the wedding of Hinata Shouyou, once again he lost the man whom he loved.

Tooru settled with the same suit he wore from Iwaizumi's wedding and then he picked up his beloved bottle of champagne as present to the newly weds, he looked at the mirror and practiced his fake smile.

_He looked straight to the mirror, and he smiled, tears still streaming slowly... And the he slowly spoke the magic word..._

"Congratulations."  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _My play date, Hinata.. goodbye, goodbye my beloved Shouyou... The one who was supposed to be mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for updates thank you for leaving Kudos and comments (・∀・)


End file.
